Head End Power Project
Head End Power Project is the sixth special for Rails of Highland Valley. Plot Back in 1998, Arthur has finished delivering his freight train to Highland Valley. Afterwards, he goes to the top of the mountain to continue working on his B unit. Nicholas happens to notice it, and asks Arthur about it. Arthur explains that he rescued it from scrap three months earlier, and is now converting it to have head end power and be able to lead trains. He also mentions that the B unit will be able to do the work of three locomotives while saving more fuel. Nicholas thinks it's crazy, and sets off for his train. Later, Arthur has finally finished his project and takes it back to the main yard as a test drive. After realizing that it works, he decides to let it sort his train out for him. As it is working, Arthur decides to instead let the B unit pull his train. When Nicholas returns in the morning, Arthur tells him that his creation is about to pull its first train. Nicholas is still skeptical until he sees it really pulling the train. This surprises Dakota and Daisy as they pass by. The B unit soon arrives at Industrial Wasteland and drops off the train. It isn't even out of sight when CSX #8075 spots it and has a devious plan. When the B unit gets home, Arthur is impressed with its work. The next morning, Mr. Edwards assigns Ely, Arthur, and Jaden to take a manifest to Chicago. Nicholas is about to ask who will use the B unit when Arthur blasts his horn and warns Nicholas to keep it secret. Nicholas later takes the F7 with him on his next trip and begins feeling impressed. Back at Industrial Wasteland, CSX #8075 is up to no good. He announces to Nathan, Dark Dream, and two more engines that he has plans to steal the F7B from Conrail so that CSX can be the railroad saving money. No one seems to be available to steal it, but a Conrail SD40-2 with the number 6405 arrives. Conrail #6405 explains that Arthur's been ignoring him a lot ever since he started building the B unit, he's been ignoring #6405. Conrail #6405 has plans to get revenge on Arthur by snagging the B unit for CSX #8075. The next day, an autorack train comes to a stop near a hill and needs to request helpers. Just as two SD40-2s are being sent, the F7B cuts them off and helps the autorack train instead. Two weeks later, Conrail #6405 finally sneaks into the yard to grab the B unit. He does it when a freight train passes by and blocks him from view of the roundhouse. After he couples to the F7B, the Capitol Limited arrives in the station, with the last car blocking the siding. 6405 has to wait for the Amtrak train's departure before he can escape. When he arrives back the next morning, CSX #8075 is pleased with his work. But when Arthur discovers that his B unit is gone the next morning, he is shocked. Jaden tries to reassure him that it'll likely turn up somewhere. At Industrial Wasteland, #8075 is ready to test the F7B by instructing it to take a local to Demmler Yard. He is quick to be pleased with it. A week later, Arthur is still worried about where his F7B could be since he hasn't found it yet. Daisy, Nicholas, and some other engines are determined to help Arthur find it. After a lot of searching, however, Nicholas and Dakota are ready to give up. Despite Dakota's claims, Arthur is still determined to find it. Five days later, Arthur and #6405 are on helper duty. 6405 realizes his mistake of kidnapping Arthur's B unit when he sees how miserable Arthur feels without it. Later at Connellsville, CSX #8075 meets up with Josh. The two engines joke about how stealing the B unit from Conrail has benefitted them. The next day, Arthur arrives back at Highland Valley Yard. Conrail #6405 admits to Arthur that he stole the B unit for CSX after he was mad at Arthur. Arthur is angry and shocked, but 6405 apologizes and wants to sort out the mess. He tells him to find the B unit at Industrial Wasteland Yard that night. When night falls, 6405, Nicholas, and Arthur set out to retrieve the B unit. At Industrial Wasteland, 6405, Nicholas, and Arthur are silently waiting. A CSX freight train is being assembled in the yard. Once the train is complete, the lead unit requests permission to depart, and dispatch gives them permission to proceed to Brunswick, MD. When the train passes by, Nicholas and Arthur sneak toward the yard. Adam and Dark Dream are not pleased to see Nicholas. Nicholas makes up that he was getting ready to pick up a westbound train, but they do not believe him. Just then, Arthur heads into the yard and picks up his B unit. As he reverses away, Adam spots him, and he and Dark Dream chase after Arthur and Nicholas, only to be held back by Conrail #6405. Adam, Dark Dream, and Josh are now in pursuit of Arthur, Nicholas, and the F7B. Further up the line, Jose and Waidy have prepared some tanker cars to stop the escaping Conrail engines. Nicholas and Arthur see it and put on their brakes. Their brakes, however, are not fully effective with the F7B, so Arthur has to uncouple it, where it continues into the tanker cars and explodes, much to the shock of Arthur, Waidy, and Jose. Arthur is now upset that after all his hard work, his B unit is destroyed, and now he can't build another one. Nicholas tries to reassure him that he did help them out, and it could have just been a test. Arthur hopes Mr. Edwards doesn't find out about what happened. Back at Industrial Wasteland, CSX #8075 reprimands his minions for failing to successfully stop the Conrail engines. Characters * Arthur (as a Conrail unit) * Nicholas (as a Conrail unit) * Conrail SW1500 #9581 (not named) * Dakota (as a Conrail unit) * Daisy (as a Conrail unit) * CSX SD40-2 #8075 (not named) * Conrail GP40-2 #3334 (not named) * Mr. Edwards * Jaden (as a Conrail unit) * Ely (as a Conrail unit) * Nathan * Dark Dream (in YN2) * NS C30-7 #8053 (not named) * CSX SD40-2 #8113 (not named) * Conrail SD40-2 #6405 (not named) * Conrail GP38-2 #8102 (not named) * Conrail C40-8W #6050 (not named) * Conrail C40-8 #6032 (not named) * Amtrak F40PH #287 (not named) * Amtrak F40PH #352 (not named) * Amtrak Conductor (not shown) * Ray (in Phase III) * Adam (in YN2) * Conrail SD40-2 #6459 (not named) * Josh * CSX GP40-2 #6158 (not named) * CSX dispatcher (not shown) * Jose (in YN2) * Waidy (in YN2) * Sportacus (as a Conrail unit; cameo) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * Pittsburgh Line * Detroit Connecting * Chicago Line * Lake Division District * CSX Keystone Subdivision Trivia * This special has a bit in common with dajara521's Trainz film, Master Of Train, as well as an idea reused from the creator's draft series, Nicholas and Friends, though neither were a direct inspiration. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** First special to focus entirely on a past era. ** First special to appear entirely in HD. ** Jared Johnson joins the cast. ** Ray's first speaking role. * In reality, Conrail never owned any blue B units. However, it could be possible that between the time the B unit was retired from regular service and the time it was due for scrap, it was professionally graffitied into the Conrail scheme while it was sitting abandoned. * When CSX #8075 says "I think you mean OUR B unit. Sure was mighty kind of them to hand it over so nicely", it is a reference to the Regular Show ''episode "A Bunch of Baby Ducks". * References to ''Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 11 are made. Goofs * In some scenes, Nicholas and Arthur don't have their ditchlights turned on. * Some Conrail SD45s appear even though they were supposed to have been retired by the 1980s. * One of the Conrail SD70s has a small NS patch. * In one scene, if you look closely, CSX SD40-2 #8113 has nose headlights. * Some scenes fade too quickly. * The Amtrak F40PHs are missing their numbers on some scenes. * The Superliners are still in the Phase III livery. Specials Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Category:Specials that involve a crash Category:Specials inspired by other work Category:Specials reused from the creator’s draft series Category:Specials not split into parts